


Because Their Comfort Is Superior To My Existence

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Poetry, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Slam Poetry, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: So I need audience-friendly poetry,a sugar-coated candy cane with a sharpened tip.
Series: Poetry [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320233
Kudos: 4





	Because Their Comfort Is Superior To My Existence

So I need audience-friendly poetry,

a sugar-coated candy cane with a sharpened tip.

I need something worth sharing without

baring myself vulnerable to the wolves;

something to make them look my way

without calling the police first,

because these types of people are unaccustomed to this

unapologetic kind of pain.

But that’s fine.

I don’t mind regressing into that _ girl _,

the dressings straining around my ribs,

their dresses hanging me alive,

these tresses covering vacant eyes.

But that’s fine.

I don’t mind writing a poem pretending none of me exists.

You only asked me casually, politely, if I was fine,

so I guess I don’t mind responding in kind.

After all, you asked for an audience-friendly poem,

a sugar-coated knife.

I guess this is the best I could do.

**Author's Note:**

> 9/15/17 & 11/17/19


End file.
